


PreciousMetalShipping: Unspoken Rule

by BlackStatic



Series: Crackfics [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Roommates, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStatic/pseuds/BlackStatic
Summary: Gold’s head snapped up to face his boyfriend’s foster father. Admittedly, this was a pretty bad situation to have been caught in so early in the morning.





	

“By the Birds!”

Gold’s head snapped up to face his boyfriend’s foster father. Admittedly, this was a pretty bad situation to have been caught in so early in the morning.

“Uh…” the boy reached with his free hand to grab at the door. “Little privacy, please?”

Unfortunately for Lance, the sight had already been seen. Closing the door would mean nothing now; the dragon trainer’s eyes already had their retinas burned out.

A tired, sleepy Silver shuffled out into the hallway, hair like a frizzy red tangela. He squinted through his blurred vision until he could register what was going on.

“Gold, what’s with all the noi—“ he paused, blinked, then blinked again. “…well, that’s certainly not the hairbrush I was coming in here for.”

The other boy forced out an awkward chuckle. Lance remained stone cold.

“Disgusting.” He mumbled. “Absolutely disgusting. A shame to my household.”

“Well it’s not like I knew you would—“

But the man had already turned on his heel and strode out the door, cape flowing behind him.

Silver rolled his eyes, a moment of silence hanging eerily over the house.

“It’s an unspoken rule” he finally said “that we close the bathroom door when we urinate.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm so sorry but i literally had this image in my head five minutes ago while getting up to go pee and i had to type it please don't ban me from the fandom


End file.
